The Kart Kingdom School Part 2 (Kart Fiction)
I keep writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing And writing and writing and writing (NOTE: I am NOT trying to make fun of the creators and mods of KK. The creators and mods do hard work for Kart Kingdom. This is just a silly kart fiction. ---Gawain) ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ *School bell rings* *School bell rings louder* *School bell rings even louder* *School bell rings so loud that the school shakes* Mystic: MY EARS Pinkie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Xtremecherry: WHAT IS HAPPENING Iggy: I DON'T KNOW 10Dawson10: WHY DO WE ALWAYS SAY I DON'T KNOW I don't know: I DON'T KNOW *Abby jumps in and turns off the school bell* Abby: HI KIDS HOW'S IT GOING Luam: You seem really happy Abby: THAT'S BECAUSE THE MEDICINE WORKED LAST NIGHT AND I FELL ASLEEP Gawain (From outside): HEY I HAVE TO DO THE SAME THING Djgirl: GAWAIN GO HOME AND FINISH YOUR HOMESCHOOL Gawain (From outside): I ALREADY FINISHED IT Djgirl: ...How? Gawain (From outside): I woke up at 2:30 AM and I couldn't go back asleep so I did homeschool Djgirl: Well rip Gawain (From outside): I'm just here to watch you all Armstrong: So your stalking us then from out the window Gawain (From outside): Yes because we need a better plot Armstrong: NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL Gawain (From outside): OMG FINE Abby: Ok class today we are going to- *Ram starts dancing to music on his MP3 player* Ram: JOHN MAYER MUSIC Gawain (From outside): OMG I KNOW RIGHT Mystic: YEAH Lehcar: Oh my god another John Mayer fan Abby: QUIET EVERYBODY Ram: Ok Mystic: You just screamed though Abby: I'M NOT SCREAMING Mystic: ... Abby: ALRIGHT MAYBE I AM. I'M SHOUTING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS! I CAN SCREAM AS LOUD AS I WANT! YOU MUST ALL OBEY ME-''' *K throws a box of Kereal at Abby* Abby: OUCH Abby: Ok today we will learn what two plus two is *Silence* Lehcar: WE ARE PRE-TEENAGERS AND TEENAGERS OF COURSE WE KNOW WHAT TWO PLUS TWO IS Abby: Oh right. I thought this was kindergarten *Everyone facepalms* Abby: ... Abby: Ok. Do this test because I am too lazy to actually do anything K: What is it about Abby: LIFE K: WOAH Abby: WHOA IKR K: WHAT IS THE MEANING TO LIFE Abby: THE MEANING TO LIFE IS... LIFE Life: OH MY GOD EVERYONE FINALLY KNOWS THE TRUTH K: OH MY GOD MIND BLOWN Abby: I KNOW RIGHT K: YEAH Aurora: *Sighs* This is going to be a long class... *3 hours of crazy long tests later* Abby: Ok guys go outside while I scream at my TV because my football team is winning Ram: Ok *Everyone goes outside* Princess Wonderful: OH MY GOD. I LEFT MY STEAK. '''AT HOME. ON THE LIVING ROOM TABLE Four: Its too late now buddy lol- *Princess Wonderful runs home* Four: ...Never mind then Abby: OH MY GOD IS THAT PRINCESS WONDERFUL RUNNING AWAY FROM SCHOOL GROUNDS *Abby throws the door open* Abby: GET BACK HERE Princess Wonderful: AAAAAAAAAA To be continued because I write too much ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Greg: NEED A NEW CAR!? HEAD ON OVER TO GREG'S CAR DEALERSHIP IN KARTVILLE! BUY THE BEST CARDBOARD KARTS EVER! ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Kart Fictions Category:SirGawain8 Category:Stories